The present invention relates generally to solar energy collecting devices, and more particularly to a solar reflector system for maximizing concentrated solar energy by directing solar energy to a solar collection target.
Solar energy collecting devices have been used for residential and commercial heating and energy production. However, current collecting devices utilize only single axis tracking of the solar path, or provide no solar tracking, therefore resulting in rather inefficient operation throughout the day and the year. Furthermore, many current solar collecting devices make use of a system that creates only a single diversion, and therefore concentrates a limited amount of solar energy to a single point. Finally, solar collector systems used to collect large quantities of solar energy can be extremely large.
There remains a need for a reasonably-sized, double axis-tracking solar collector system that utilizes multiple diversions to collect large amounts of solar energy at a single solar collection target.